<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sick Day [Podfic] by blackglass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036488">Sick Day [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass'>blackglass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Community: purimgifts, Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Sick Day" by imaginary_golux.</p><p>From a kinkmeme prompt:</p><p>Last time she had the space flu she was alone and too sick to go scavenging so she was forced to skip a couple of meals and was very miserable. Now she has Finn and Poe to look after her and feed her soup and cuddle with her and make her feel better.</p><p>H/c and fluff of the highest order, please.</p><p>Or, to quote my Best Beloved beta, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw: “You can’t spell fluff without flu."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron &amp; Finn &amp; Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Purimgifts 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sick Day [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port/gifts">Port</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807926">Sick Day</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux">imaginary_golux</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
<br/>
<span class="small">Cover art by: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/copperscales">copperscales</a></span><br/>
</p>
</div><p>Length: 7:14<br/>
Download (right-click and save) as a <a href="https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/sick%20day.mp3">LQ mp3</a> (for storage considerations) or as a <a href="https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/sick%20day%20(hq).mp3">HQ mp3</a>. (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) </p><p>Streaming:</p><p>
 <audio></audio></p><p>A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.</p><p>Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 2! I hope you enjoy the fluff! Thanks to imaginary_golux for having blanket permission and to the wonderful copperscales for the ADOOOOOORABLE cover art!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>